1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with the function of selecting and playing files based on recognition of a facial expression and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, can play different files in response to different user inputs. The result of playing the file is foreseeable, which may be no continuing novelty for users of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a function of selecting and playing files based on a facial expression to overcome the described limitations.